The Soul Of A Human And The Heart Of A Demon
by phoenix545
Summary: His human days are up. There's no point. So...why does he feel this way?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: mentions of mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, littleNaruto, teenageKakashi, teenageIruka, demons, made up religions, characters maybe OOC, motherlyIruka, PortuguseIruka, other pairings maybe mentioned or added, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma.**

Chapter 1: _If Only..._

Iruka was just your average chunin, a chunin who was training to become a teacher. People looked at him and thought "I know exactly who he is." he's the type who's very kind, gentle, with a nurturing aura, someone perfect for becoming a teacher. And...they were right, but...Iruka wishes there was more to him than just what people saw. Though, that is all he is. This life...who he is...he wishes that they'd change, and blossom into something more, much more.

He sometimes went on missions, they were simple of course, seeing how he was merely a chunin. The mission was located in Snow Country in the mountains. Get the score from the village leader that lived on said mountain and return home. Just another basic, D ranked, predictable, bland mission.

The weather was very cold as expected, snowing lightly, matching the bitterness Iruka felt on the inside. He's returning home, admiring the view as he did so. Aside from the horrible weather, this mountain is very beautiful. It's nearing the time the sun sets, he'll have to camp out somewhere for the night. He could make it a little further, however he needed to save up his energy in case an enemy attacked. But...like that ever happened.

The brunette frowned deeper, feeling a sudden sour taste in his mouth. As he was thinking of a good place to camp, something...caught him off guard, making him stop abruptly. What he saw, was behind the bush, where on the ground, the pale white was tainted with red, lots and lots of red. Iruka rushed over, pulling the bushes apart to get a better look at what or who was spreading the blood.

He was expecting to see maybe a wounded or dead animal, but no. Iruka saw a man, laying on his side with a deep, seeping, grotesque, wound that was the most noticeable out of many others. The chunin gasped, falling backwards, shivering now not only from the cold, now from fear. He's seen a dead body...a man...not much older than him...dead...

Iruka was sure that the man was beyond helping, all he could do is walk away and report it to the border patrol, but that's all sadly. This man...there's just nothing he could do. Shaking off the fear of witnessing the graphic image before him, he stood up, papering to leave.

However, the man let out a moan, stilling the chunin yet again. Iruka thought he was just hearing things at first, but he waited another moment before hearing the low moan again. He rushed back over to the man, picking him up from the blood bath, and felt for a plus. His heart jumped in his throat. How...how id this possible? This man should be dead. Long gone. Far from helping. These injuries...should have killed him instantly.

Knowing now there was a chance at saving a life, Iruka looped the mans arm over his neck, observing his surroundings to find a place to treat the mans injuries. The man let out another wordless, senseless, moan. Iruka knew he had to act quickly.

* * *

The man laid on the cave floor, shirtless, and still unconscious. It's dark out, but thanks to the fire, the chunin could still see. Iruka had to hurry up, he doesn't know how much longer the man has. People, shinobi, mocked him for carrying a first-aid kit with him on missions, but at this moment, he's glad he made a habit out of that.

Using the cloth, Iruka dabbed it in the alcohol, then slowly placed it on the fairly large gasp located on the mans stomach. The reaction...was not what he was expected. Even if the mans expression was covered by a mask, the bloody scream he let out when the cloth touched his wound, Iruka could only image what it was.

The man screamed and held his held his chest while rolling every time Iruka either put the cloth on a wound or when he was stitching them. When it was finally over with, the man was silent again, like a corpse. He felt like one too. Cold and rough. In this moment, Iruka get to examine the man more than before.

He was probably around his age or maybe a little older, judging by his skin quality and size. However, he had silver moon hair color, making determining his age harder. His face was covered by a mask that resembled that of a canine. Thinking about it, he did look like a the ANBU from the leaf. A fellow comrade?

No matter how the curiosity plucked at him, to see what was underneath that mask, even just a peek, he knew better. He's only heard rumors, but it's said whoever lifts the mask of an ANBU, the ANBU will kill them. It's part of their code or something.

Taking his mind off it, Iruka went to tend to the fire, turning his back on the unconscious man. Using a stick, he rustled the wood in the flames around harmlessly. Then, a gust of wind was his only warning sign, but he still wasn't quick enough to react. A kunai was place solidly at his throat.

 _"I am the White Hound, and you've made a mistake, human."_

* * *

 **ugh, it's not that good for a start DX!**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this very first chapter and i hope youll stick around for more :)**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: mentions of mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, littleNaruto, teenageKakashi, teenageIruka, demons, made up religions, characters maybe OOC, motherlyIruka, PortuguseIruka, other pairings maybe mentioned or added, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma.**

Chapter 2: _Live Moment  
_

Even with the kunai against his throat, one slash and he's over with, just one simple arm movement and his life could be over, but Iruka stayed calm, despite knowing very well what could happen. He just sat still, staring off into space, thinking about many things other than his situation.

"If you move too much, you'll break your stitches." he informed dimly. The kunai was pressed harder to his tan neck, almost to the point it could break skin.

"Did I say you could talk human?" the man responded coldly, intentions to kill. Iruka remained still.

"Go ahead, kill me." maybe death was more interesting than his life now. The man seemed baffled, his hand became shaky against his throat, like he was deciding to really kill him or not. Minutes went by, all tense. Iruka closed his eyes, he was so tired. He held his breath when the kunai dug into his skin, causing blood to drawl down onto his lap and hands. Then, the man pulled the weapon away. When the brunette opened his eyes, the cave was empty. It was almost like the man was never there.

Was he even real? Or was it him who made the whole situation up, making a situation that was very intense and different from his normal, everyday, monotonous life. Making it so he had to do something different for a change. A situation where he would have to bring out a very different side of him. That's what he was considering. Until, more blood dripped onto his hand. He brought the back of his hand were the blood lied closer to his eyes for further inspection. So it was real. He wasn't making it up.

Who was that man? What did he say his name was again? The...The White Dog? That sounded right. Not a very clever name, but maybe that was the thing in the ANBU. Looking out into the entrance of the cave, he realized that it was almost dark out. He laid close to the fire with his arm supporting his head as he gazed into the flames of red, orange, and yellow, with specks of blue.

Iruka barely slept, thinking about The White Dog. Mentally thanking him for bringing an exciting moment into his life. One that made him feel actually alive.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: mentions of mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, littleNaruto, teenageKakashi, teenageIruka, demons, made up religions, characters maybe OOC, motherlyIruka, PortuguseIruka, other pairings maybe mentioned or added, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma.**

Chapter 3: _Revenge_

Iruka was back in Konoha again. Going back to his normal daily life of teaching at the academy and working the mission desk. It's been almost a week since the encounter with The White Dog. He's actually almost forgotten what happened. Guess it wasn't as exciting as he thought. Oh well.

It was late at night when the brunette walked home from the academy. He had to stay late because of some extra grading and a lesson plain for tomorrow. Ugh, he was so tired. When he gets home, he's not even going to eat, he's just going straight to bed. Opening his apartment door, he flicked on the lights, then took off his shoes, and shrugged off his vest. He turned to hang the vest up on the coat rack and when he was about to go straight to bed, he was faced with a kunai.

" _You!_ " a voice growled. Iruka followed the arm that held the kunai to a face. A face that was covered by a mask. His eyes slightly widen and his lips turned into a tiny smile.

"Oh, you're that one guy from the cave right? The White Dog right?" he asked while pointing a finger at the other male. The man seemed baffled and offended.

"The White _Dog_?! I am The White _Hound_! Pathetic human!"

"Oooh! White Hound! That makes a lot more sense. Anyway, I'm really tired, so can you let me go to bed?"

"N-no! I, The White Hound, have come to take revenge!" Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Revenge? What did I do to you?"

"When you did something to me in that cave, what did you do?! Answer me human!" instead of listening or answering, the brown eyes wondered over the others body. His eyes went wide. The man had blood seeping through his shirt near his abdomen. "Well human?!"

"You're bleeding." he informed, completely dodging the first question.

"Exactly! You did something to me, you made my wound worse!"

"No, you just broke the stitches, like I said you would." he tried to get closer to inspect the wound, but the man was alarmed. He swung at him with his arm in the chest, sending him flying and hitting the wall with incredible force that the lights in his apartment flickered. Iruka fell down onto his chest with no air in his lungs.

"How can I trust you? I don't trust anyone!"

"If you want your wound to get better..." the brunette said struggled to get onto his hands and knees "Then you have to start trusting." the man stood still for a moment.

"I don't care about my wound! All I came here for is revenge."

"Alright then, kill me, and then die of blood loss. I could care less about what happens to you or me." again, the man froze in his place. Iruka finally managed to get onto his feet and slowly walked over towards the other.

"Go sit down on the couch, I'll help you. I promise I won't do anything." the chunin then walked past the man, going into the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. When he came back out, he was honestly expecting the man to be gone, but no, he was actually sitting on the couch. Iruka walked over and got knelt down in front of the other on the floor. "I need you to take off your shirt so I can see your injury better." the man did as he was told, removing his shirt, though kept his mask on. Iruka...won't lie, the man was ripped. He didn't notice back in the cave, but the man was very muscular, nice toned abs, with pink faded scars pretty much everywhere. Maybe they weren't around the same age. Going back to what he was doing before getting distracted, the brunette looked at the only open wound. It was discussing, red, pink, white flesh with flakes of black, blood and puss leaking from it. It made Iruka's stomach turn at the sight."It's infected..."

"Are you responsible?" the brunette shook his head.

"No, that just happens if you don't take care of it properly." does this person know nothing about taking care of themselves? How is he part of the ANBU? He got a cloth, applied the alcohol, and was about to place it on the open wounder however stopped. "This may sting a little, hold your breath and think about something else." he didn't wait for a response, apply the cloth that was soaked with anti-infection solution. Just like before, the man screamed in agony at the stinging, but before he could try to escape, Iruka took him by the arm, holding him down in place. The brunette did feel somewhat bad, he had to go extremely deep in order to flush it out properly.

 _'It's so badly infected...'_ it really was. He might have to take him to the hospital, his medical skills can only go so far. Though, the brunette cleaned the wound out as best he could, while the other screamed in complete pain. After what felt like an eternity, Iruka was finally able to start stitching. The man seemed to be calmer, slightly panting, but nothing too rash. When the stitching was complete, Iruka picked up the first aid-kit to put back into the bathroom.

"You should go see a doctor." he said as he made his way to the bathroom. "I did the best I could but-" when he walked out and looked into the living room, the man was gone. Leaving no trace as to there was any human presences there to begin with.

 _'Am I loosing my mind...?'_ Iruka questioned himself. Is this man really real? Or is he hallucinating? Could be, he is undergoing a lot of stress lately. Maybe the stress is making him see things? He made his way over to the couch, examining it, when his mouth slightly gaped. There, on one of the cushions, was a tiny beat of blood that was now stained into it. _'So it was real...'_ he looked over towards his door that remained untouched and locked so the man couldn't have left out the door. Even if he did some type transportation jutsu there would have been a puff of smoke that he'd would have been able to see. It wouldn't have disappeared that quickly. _'Just who are you, "White Hound"?...what are you?'_

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: mentions of mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, littleNaruto, teenageKakashi, teenageIruka, demons, made up religions, characters maybe OOC, motherlyIruka, PortuguseIruka, other pairings maybe mentioned or added, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma.**

Chapter 4: _Life For A Life  
_

Kakashi's POV

 _'That stupid human! What was the point of making me go through all that pain? What did he do to me? The wound still hurts, it stings. He didn't help me, he's just trying to kill me. What have I ever done to him?'_ I made my way to the seventh realm. Not a place someone like me should be, but I desperately needed to see someone. Even if I didn't like going to them, they might be my last hope. That human...that human must have poisoned me! That's the only explanation to why it still hurts and stings so badly!

Does he know about me? Does he know where I'm from? Does he know what I am? No, no, I shouldn't give that human that much credit, there's nothing special about him. He's just like any other human. Nothing special, just plain.

All the hideous monsters glanced at me as I walked by them on the crowded streets, probably wondering what my blood would taste like. I ignored them, I'm use to it. Thankfully, none of them will try anything, not until I'm alone.

It's funny to me, I call them monsters, but in reality, I'm slowly becoming one of them.

I stopped in front the shop, glancing at the window where a sign read "closed", but I walked in anyway. I can't wait until they're open, I need to know what's wrong with me.

"Ah, The White Hound! How nice of you to come here. It has been along time, how are you anyway?" he glanced over at me as he put the glass jars onto the top shelf. My eyes narrowed from underneath my mask.

"You know why I'm here, Kabuto." I piratically growled.

Kabuto chuckled "Just thought you might have stopped by for another reason, but I guess I was wrong. Go into the back, I'll be there in a moment." I didn't make any response, I just made my way to the back door frame with white fabric dangling from it. This is the place people come for two things, 1)ingredients of practices or 2)for healing. It's also used for something else, though, the thoughts always make me sick so I won't go into detail. All in all, it's sort of like a mini hospital here. I sat at the end of the bed and removed my shirt, then waited. Kabuto walked in like he said he would a few seconds after that, he gave me a questioning look. "I though you came here for injuries, but I see none. Did you get poisoned again?" I growled, standing up, pointing to my abdomen where the scar laid, indented into my skin.

"Don't you see it?" Kabuto pushed up his glasses, leaning down to examine better.

"There's nothing wrong with it. In fact, it's stitched very beautifully." how can that be? No! There's something wrong!

"No, there's something wrong! I know there is!" Kabuto shook his head, pushing up his glasses again.

"Not that I can tell. Why? What's gotten you so paranoid?" I hate it when he has that teasing tone in serious situations like this, but Kabuto hardly took anything seriously. Maybe that's why _he_ likes him so much, and others as well. Maybe it's his charm. I sighed, no point of getting angry, he'll only tease more.

"I came in contact with a human yesterday-"

"Oooh~! Scary!" Kabuto teased. I suppressed my anger.

"And he told me my wound was...I think he said something like infested?"

"Infected?"

"That! He said my wound was infected and put some weird liquid into it. I think it was poison, it must be. It's been hurting and stingy ever since then." Kabuto looked away from me, shaking his head with a slight smile. I raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Kakashi, that human didn't poison you, they simply put some anti-infection on it. Though, you probably should lay low for awhile or your stitches break." the other human said the same thing.

"Then...why does it sting?"

"Because it's killing the bacteria. That's why it is called "anti-infection". You should have trusted them." I glared daggers at him.

"I don't trust anyone, especially not humans."

"But I'm human, and you trust me." I always forget that he's human, but that besides the point.

"The only reason I do is because were you are, you wouldn't dare try anything." I saw him flinch, though, barely.

He chuckled lowly "I wouldn't try anything anyway, even if I wasn't under his watchful eye." that's always bugged me. How Kabuto can just say _he_ without changing the tone in his voice. It scars me.

"Tell me," I said sharply, getting his full attention "Why? Why did you come here with him? You're a human like you said, what could a human like would have any desire to come here?"

"Hmm, worried about me?" in all honesty, I don't know what I'm feeling. Kabuto...he doesn't belong here...this world isn't meant for humans...

"You could say."

"Don't be. I've chosen this path on my own, and I'm afraid I'm too deep now to have second thoughts. I don't care what happens to me. My life is in faiths hands now." that still doesn't answer my question. Why? Why would he ever want to be here? In this sort of world? "Anyway, you really do owe that human your life. They helped you with your wound, if that infection gotten any worse, it could have killed you." the world suddenly froze, and my heart missed one of its unusual beats. "Even as you are now, even what you are now, you can still die. Remember?" Kabuto then disappeared behind the flowing fabric as he walked back to the front of the shop.

I...I...I felt cold, shaken. Shaken by the fact of remembering that I could die. I forget so easily because I keep forgetting that at least apart of me is still alive...while the other...it's not dead but...lost...

Kabuto was right however, I owe that human my life. I'll have to repay him somehow.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: mentions of mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, littleNaruto, teenageKakashi, teenageIruka, demons, made up religions, characters maybe OOC, motherlyIruka, PortuguseIruka, other pairings maybe mentioned or added, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma.**

Chapter 4: _Sensei in Distress  
_

Iruka was not a paranoid man. He usually let things slide off his shoulders and he often made himself oblivious to the dangers that surround him everyday. So that people only see the happy teacher that he created. But, he was could swear, it felt like someone was watching him every time he walks to work, teaches, walks to the mission desk, or walks home.

Occasionally, he'd see a shadow up in the tree that looked into his classroom or up on top of the buildings of homes. Though when he'd even glance in the direction, the shadow would vanish.

The poor sensei really believed he was starting to go truly insane. He didn't want to go to the Hokage because he didn't want to start a fuss that might not even be anything. Plus, he doubt it was anything dangers. One, he was a just a mere chunin, why would anyone want to attack him? Two, if they really wanted to hurt him, they would have done so by now, or are could they just waiting for the right opportunity?

Iruka huffed in annoyance as he clenched the strap of his bag tight, making his way to the academy. He honestly didn't know what to do. He could tell his friends, but they might go to the Hokage, and he's doing all he can to prevent that. But for heavens sake! This has been going on for two weeks now!

 _'Maybe I should go to the Igreja this weekend, João would know what to do.'_ He hasn't gone back to church in a long time. He went a lot when his parents died, mostly because he was so broken, and that was the only place he felt loved. _  
_

A vein popped and he gritted his teeth dangerously when he began to feel that annoying presences appear again. He stopped in his tracks, eyes shut, his back slightly nudged forward, it began to shake. His body shook with fury.

He snapped his neck around so fast, it was amazing it didn't snap. "I know you're there! Stop hiding and come out like a true shinobi! You coward!" his words were like venom. Thankfully, no one could see the beloved sensei taking his verbal rage out on a tree. That tree was filled with that annoying aura!

When there was no movement, Iruka was about to smack himself, smack himself for looking crazy by yelling at a tree. Though, the leaves began to shimmer. So, someone was following him! His eyes narrowed, waiting for the person to stand up and reveal themselves. He felt the shinobi inside of him take over, and he slipped a kunai into his palm, just to be sure. He kept his heart beat down, kept his nerves down, did everything he could to remain calm. When the person started to a marge from the green leaves, he tightened the hold on his kunai, ready to throw. Sweat ran down the side of his face and he bit his lip as he could make out a little detail of the stalker. All he saw was silver hair and-

Iruka dropped the shinobi mode. Disappointment soon took over a the thrill like a tsunami. His stalker, the person following him, the person making him so paranoid for a week, was that stupid, damn ANBU!

"Ah, I see that you finally-" the silver haired males words were interrupted because a kunai was thrown at him, but he of course, dodged.

"What the hell?!" Iruka spat, putting his hands on his hips. "Why the fuck were you stalking me?!" the ANBU brushed his shoulders.

"I wasn't _stalking_ you, I was _following_ you." he corrected smoothly. Another kunai had to be dodged.

"That's the same thing asshole!"

"Such a potty mouth for a teacher." Iruka's eyebrow twitched.

"I have the right to be angry! Why the hell are you stalking me?!" the black holes of the porcelain canine mask, made contact with his. Oddly, Iruka became afraid. It was like...it was like this man wasn't human in some odd way...

The ANBU jumped down from the tree, so that he was right in front of him. Iruka took a step back, holding his bag close, quickly becoming intimidated. This guy was an ANBU after all...

"Again, I wasn't stalking you, I was following you." ANBU or no ANBU, Iruka wasn't about to pathetically cripple down to this man.

"Fine, why were you _following_ me." instead of answering him, the ANBU just stared at him awkwardly. Like he didn't know what to say.

"...To protect you." that's what he answered with, causing Iruka to raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"It's the least I can do. After all, you saved me by putting that stuff on my wound."

"Disinfectant?"

"Yeah that! You saved my life. So please," he got down on his knees, bowing at him at his feet like Iruka was some sort of God "Please, let me return the favor!" Iruka didn't know what the hell was going on, but didn't really want to go into much detail about it. This man, is truly insane. Despite that detail, the brunette sighed.

"Sure, whatever." he replied with an apathetic tone, turning around and walking away, not bothering to turn around because he could feel the ANBU glued to his back already.

Oh, Iruka could already feel his blood pressure rising.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


End file.
